


Misunderstanding

by NessxClausfan



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessxClausfan/pseuds/NessxClausfan
Summary: Ness has a crush on Claus and confessed to him. Returning the feelings they get together. However the next day Ness catches Claus and another guy kissing so he breaks up with him. Will Ness allow Claus to explain himself or is their relationship ruined forever?





	Misunderstanding

Ness and his friends were currently having a cook out at Ness's house. It was a nice Spring Sunday afternoon and the perfect weather for a cook out. As a matter of fact it was such a nice day that Ness, Claus and Lucas were wearing sandals instead of shoes.

Michael was currently making hamburgers and steak while everyone else was chilling.

Ness was staring at Claus while he was talking to Lucas. For a few weeks now he had a crush on Claus. However he was unsure if he should confess due to Claus's track record of dating 10 different guys this school year. His relationships never lasted more then a week and Claus was the one who broke it off. The only one who knew about his crush was his best friend Porky who wasn't to keen on the idea of him having a crush on Claus. He knew that his best friend was worried about him having his heart broken like the others Claus dated. Deciding to take a chance he headed in Claus's direction.

Claus was enjoying himself. When Ness suggested having a cook out he jumped at the chance. He wasn't dumb, he knew that Ness has a crush on him. Everyone called him a player cause he dated many people. However he only dated those guys because they had a crush on him. He tried really hard to fall in love with them, but it just didn't happen. However the first guy he dated was at his old school. He broke it off when the guy inappropriately touched his private. Of course not before giving the guy a beating. However Wess the principal didn't like that and expelled him from the school forcing his family to move to a new school district. He never told his family that and he doesn't plan on telling them. He knew he had anger problems, but it was usually well controlled. Ness was the first person he has ever had feelings for.

"Claus?"

Claus looked up to see Ness standing in front of him. Just by looking at Ness he can tell that he wants to confess to him now. "Yeah?"

Ness was extremely nervous. Porky's warning was in the back of his mind, but he chose to ignore it. "Can I talk to you inside please?"

Claus nodded his head as he got up and followed Ness inside his mansion. That's right Ness was rich. His father was the owner and principal of Onett High School while his mother owned her own beauty product company. Upon entering they both slipped out of their sandals and walked upstairs to Ness's room.

When they arrived at Ness's room Ness closed the door as he turned to face Claus. "Claus there's something I need to tell you."

"Go on."

"Well you see I love you. I know that you've heard this 10 times already, but it's the truth."

Claus smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ness and pulled him close to himself. "Ness, I only dated those guys because they had a crush on me. I never felt anything toward them despite trying my hardest. However, you on the other hand I have actual feelings for." he then pulled Ness down before kissing him.

Ness wrapped his arms around Claus as he returned the kiss. After a minute they broke apart. "Come on the food is probably done by now."

Claus nodded his head as he and Ness left Ness's room and went back outside.

Ness woke up to the alarm clock going off. Turning it off he got out of bed and began to get ready for the school day. After finishing getting ready he put his shoes on before walking out of his mansion. He walked down the driveway just as the school bus pulled up. Stepping inside he walked over and sat down in the seat next to where Claus was sitting. He smiled at Claus who smiled back.

Lucas looked between Ness and Claus with a frown on his face. He had a feeling that Ness was his brother's newest boyfriend. He sighed knowing that Claus dated guys he had no feelings for and they always ended up with the other party being hurt. He didn't want that to happen to Ness. He watched as the bus stopped again and picked up Porky who walked over and sat down next to Ness.

"I hope that Ness won't end up like your past relationships."

Claus looked over at Lucas surprised that he figured it out. Then again this was his brother he was talking about. Lucas always found a way to see right through him. "Don't worry Lucas, unlike the others I actually love Ness."

"If you say so."

Claus didn't like that Lucas was doubting him. His brother doesn't seem to realize that he was serious about this. He didn't want to hurt Ness either and he didn't plan on it.

Ness and the rest of his classmates were jogging around the gym for their daily warm up. After completing it they went outside to the field to play baseball. It was Ness's turn to bat as he smirked at the pitcher who had a nervous look on his face. Ness couldn't blame the guy. He was the best baseball player in the entire school. He always scored a home run. He watched as the pitcher threw the ball and he waited for just the right time before swinging the bat hitting the ball for of course a home run. He ran around the field before walking to the back of the line.

Upon finishing the game everyone started walking back inside. The coach walked over and padded Ness on the back. "Good job out there today Ness. You haven't lost your touch."

Ness smiled. "Thanks coach. I try my best."

It was the middle of the day. Claus had just finished putting things in his locker when a pair of hands covered his eyes. He then heard footsteps walk in front of him before a he felt lips against his. Thinking it was Ness he kissed back. The hands removed from his eyes, but he still held them shut. It wasn't until he felt a hand reach inside his shorts that he knew something was wrong. Opening his eyes he saw that he wasn't kissing Ness, but Kyle Wilson his previous boyfriend before Ness. He growled before breaking away from Kyle. He glared at Kyle before he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head his eyes widened in horror when he saw Ness standing there with tears falling from his eyes.

"Wait Ness I can explain!"

Ness closed his eyes before running off.

Claus shoved Kyle off of him before he chased after Ness. However no matter how much he ran he couldn't catch up to Ness since he was a lot faster then him due to him being an athlete. Growling he saw that Ness was heading toward the front entrance. Taking a short cut he leaped out of the open window and started running toward the school's entrance. He arrived just as Ness ran out so he grabbed Ness's arm and pulled him back.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you hear me out!"

Ness narrowed his eyes before slapping Claus across the face causing him to let go of Ness's arm. "Porky was right about you. We didn't even last one fucking day and you go kissing another guy. Especially one of your exes. Was I really another tool to your fucking game? You broke 10 guys hearts and now I'm number 11. Just do me a favor and never talk to me again. I don't want to see you on my property either because if you do I'm calling the cops telling them you're trespassing. Before you say I can't do that my name is on the title of the house so I own it just as much as my mom and dad do. Now if you'll excuse me I must be leaving." he turned around and stormed off.

Claus watched Ness leave before heading back inside. Looking to his left he saw Kyle walking up to him and he felt rage building inside of him, the same rage he felt toward his first boyfriend. He ran toward Kyle and tackled him before he started beating his face. "You motherfucker! I'll beat you so badly no one will be able to recognize you!"

Kyle punched Claus in the face giving him a bloody nose.

Claus growled. "Big fucking mistake." he then pinned both of Kyle's arms with one of his hands while he continued to beat Kyle's face.

A teacher just so happened to leave the classroom at this time and he saw the fight between Kyle and Claus. "Mr. Wilson and Mr. Devis stop that this instant!" he then ran over and grabbed Claus pulling him off of Kyle as he continued to try and swipe at Kyle.

"Step aside Joey."

The teacher looked up and saw Michael walking toward them. "Principal Anderson!"

Michael grabbed both Claus and Kyle's arms and hoisted them up. "Both of you my office now."

Claus glared at Kyle before he started following Michael. When they arrived at Michael's office he sat down in his chair and stared at both Claus and Kyle.

"Tell me boys, why were you fighting?"

Claus crossed his arms and looked away not answering Michael's question.

"Look I saw the security footage so I know what happened."

Claus scoffed. "If you knew what happened, then you should know what this fucking asshole did to me."

"I do. However you both must be punished. Claus you're suspended for the rest of the week and Kyle you are expelled."

Kyle's eyes widen. "Expelled? He should be expelled too! You're just going easy on him because he's friends with your son!"

Michael sighed. "Ness has nothing to do with my decision. Fighting is one thing, but I will not allow sexual assault in my school! I've already notified both of your parents of my decision. Now you will both wait here for your parents to pick you up."

Claus sighed. "If my mom is in surgery she won't be able to come." Lucas and Claus's mom Hinawa was a surgeon while they're father Flint was a mechanic. He knew that his father will most likely be mad at him.

5 minutes later the door opened up and Flint, Hinawa and Kyle's parents walked in.

Claus can see the furious look on his father's face and he knew he was going to get yelled at.

Michael folded his arms. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Kyle's father crossed his arms. "Can you explain to me why my son was expelled for fighting while this boy isn't."

"Fighting once isn't a valid reason for me to expel one of my students. However sexual assault is."

Flint's eyes widened as he glared at Kyle. "You sexually assaulted my son?"

Kyle scoffed. "It wasn't sexual assault."

Michael sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Kyle, touching another persons privates without their permission falls under the category of sexual assault. Now Claus I'm required to ask this of you. Do you wish to press charges against Mr. Wilson?"

Claus shook his head. "No it's fine. Not like it matters since Ness won't let me explain what happened. I lost my boyfriend because of him. Not my fault he can't take a hint that when it's over it's over. Look can we go now?"

Michael nodded his head. "Yes, you may go. Don't let this happen again Claus."

Claus didn't say anything as he walked out of the office with Flint and Hinawa following after him. He followed his parents to where they parked the car and got in the back seat. He put his seat belt on as he crossed his arms just as his parents got in.

"You do realize that you're grounded for the entire week you are suspended from school. No TV, phone or video games during this time."

"Whatever."

Flint turned around and glared at Claus. "You're really lucky Mr. Anderson is a nice guy and you were only suspended. No matter what that boy did to you there's no reason to start a fight."

Hinawa sighed. "Flint go easy on him okay?"

Flint shook his head as he started the car up before driving off.

Lucy was cleaning up the Kitchen when she heard the phone ring. Walking over to the phone she picked it up. "Hello? Oh hi honey what's up? Uh huh. Yeah he locked himself in his room and is refusing to talk to me, do you know what happened? Oh I see. So it's just a misunderstanding. I don't know if he'll believe that considering Claus dated a lot of people, but I'll try. Okay bye." she hung up the phone. She then walked upstairs to Ness's room and knocked on the door before walking in.

"I'm not in the mood mom."

Lucy sighed as she sat down on Ness's bed. "Your father told me what happened with Claus."

"How would he know? He wasn't there."

"He saw the security footage. Look Ness it's not what you think. That boy kissed him not the other way around. You didn't see the part where the boy covered his eyes and then sexually assaulted him."

Ness who had his face in his pillow shot up when he heard that. He couldn't believe that Claus was sexually assaulted. If there was video proof of what really happened then he guessed that he owes Claus an apology. "I'm really stupid. I should have listened to Claus when he told me to let him explain."

"Go get your man back."

Ness nodded his head as he ran out of his room and put his shoes on before running out of the door. He was so excited that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. As he started crossing the street to Claus's house he failed to notice the car speeding toward him. It was only when he heard the sound of a car horn and the sound of a car skidding did he start paying attention. Turning around his eyes widened when he saw the car a few feet away from him. Without any time to react the car struck him with such force that it sent him flying backwards before smashing the back of his head against another car before he slid down on the ground blood pouring out of his mouth as he slowly closed his eyes.

Claus, Lucas, Flint and Hinawa were eating dinner when they heard the sound of a car crashing. Claus shot up and quickly ran to the door before slipping his sandals on opening the door and running out in case the driver needed help. Hinawa and Flint ran after Claus.

Claus ran out to the intersection and saw that a car had smashed into a phone pole.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, kid are you okay? Shit I can't go to jail for this!"

Claus turned his head as he saw what he was assumed was the driver standing over a body slumped on the ground. He ran over only for his eyes to widen when he saw that it was Ness who was laying on the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth. "Ness!" he knelt down before he glared at the driver and turned him around before slamming him on the back of the car. "What the fuck did you do!?"

"I-I'm sorry! I looked away for a second and when I turned back he was crossing the road! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Don't just stand there call 911!"

"I already did! Look I'm not a doctor!"

Claus really wanted to smack this guy around, but that is the exact behavior that got him suspended from school in the first place. He sighed as he released the guy and backed away. He turned around just as Flint and Hinawa ran over.

Hinawa going to full doctor mode ran over to Ness and began to feel for a pulse. She felt one, but his heart beat was weak which meant that his body was fighting to stay alive. She knew that his body can't fight forever without medical attention. By the speed of the car she can tell that he has a few broken ribs. Seeing the blood coming out of his mouth meant that he was suffering from internal bleeding. "He's alive, but just barely. He needs to go to the hospital now."

By this time the police and an ambulance pulled up. The back door opened up and the paramedics ran out and put Ness on the stretcher before taking him to the ambulance and sticking him inside. The back doors closed as the ambulance drove away with the siren going off.

Flint sighed. "I'll call his mother and let her know what's going on. In the meantime let's go to the hospital."

Claus followed his parents as they went toward the car and got in before driving to the hospital.

Claus was waiting patiently in the waiting room to hear about Ness's condition. Lucy and Michael had come a couple hours ago and were waiting along with him.

Suddenly the doors opened up and a doctor walked out carrying a clipboard. "Anderson?"

Lucy raised her hand as the doctor walked over.

"He's in critical condition, but he'll live. We done all we can for him the rest is up to him."

Claus looked the doctor in the eyes. "Can we see him?"

"Sure, but I'm not sure if he's awake yet." the doctor walked off with everyone following him. After walking for a few minutes they stopped right out of a door. "He's right in here. I'll leave you alone." he then walked away.

Claus, Flint, Hinawa, Lucy and Michael walked inside the room just in time to see Ness look at them.

"Hey."

Lucy smiled as she walked over to Ness. "How are you feeling?"

Ness chuckled. "Like a car hit me." he then saw Claus as he slowly sat up. "Claus."

"Ness."

Ness looked away. "I'm sorry for not listening to what you had to say. My mom told me everything. If you want to stay together then we can."

Claus smiled. "I would like that very much."

Ness smiled back as he motioned Claus to come over.

Claus walked over before wrapping his arms around Ness careful not to hurt him. He smiled before he and Ness kissed. He knew that things were going to be alright and he was now happy.


End file.
